


Forest of Silence  寂静之森

by Misslittle_ash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom ! Dean, Devil ! Sam, F/M, M/M, Top ! Sam, 暴力监禁描写, 角色死亡（可能）
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittle_ash/pseuds/Misslittle_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>大概算是伪中世纪的架空背景半魔幻RPG设定……总之涉及帝国、教廷、监狱、爵位，也有盗贼、战士、吟游诗人和亡灵法师。但是大部分还是人类的故事，没有精灵也没有兽人……其实我也不知道是什么，反正是架空了，脑洞开到哪就是哪。</p><p>主要种族有Enoch（以诺）、Impala（英帕拉）和Cain（该隐）。这里普通人类的寿命是150-200年，以诺血统比另外两个种族要更加强大一点，平均寿命能到300年左右。别的想到什么再补充。</p><p>以诺语还有地名什么的不用在意，都是乱编的。（揍</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概算是伪中世纪的架空背景半魔幻RPG设定……总之涉及帝国、教廷、监狱、爵位，也有盗贼、战士、吟游诗人和亡灵法师。但是大部分还是人类的故事，没有精灵也没有兽人……其实我也不知道是什么，反正是架空了，脑洞开到哪就是哪。
> 
> 主要种族有Enoch（以诺）、Impala（英帕拉）和Cain（该隐）。这里普通人类的寿命是150-200年，以诺血统比另外两个种族要更加强大一点，平均寿命能到300年左右。别的想到什么再补充。
> 
> 以诺语还有地名什么的不用在意，都是乱编的。（揍

当黑暗已无法逃离，你向魔鬼献祭自己。

听不到天使的悲泣，王座下支离白骨臣服于你。

你大笑举杯，拥抱这被诅咒的命运。

来吧，处子与鲜血的盛宴，贵族与荡妇的狂欢。

 

暗夜森林的深处，蝙蝠栖息的城堡，黑玫瑰掩映出致命的诱惑。

月光惨淡地流淌，磷火幽微地闪烁。

苍白的脸妖艳的唇，林林总总光怪陆离。

 

荆棘刺入心脏，震颤餍足的叹息，窗棂外夜莺含血低泣。

什么在召唤，黎明前灵魂深处的呓语。

这温柔而蚀骨的渴望，指尖滴落粘稠腥甜的液体。

 

来吧，

在白骨丛中舞蹈，发与刃暧昧地交替。

王座边红裙骄矜地绽放，战麾下骨刃兴奋地颤栗。

 

星辰陨落，晨昏九堕。

我们互相加冕为王，以血起誓永为兄弟。

 

来吧，来，与我们共舞。

这一场华靡的舞宴。

这一场盛世末的华尔兹。


	2. 楔子

这是一天之中最后的光明。

 

天边火焰一般燃烧的霞光渐次黯淡下来，钟声在遥遥回响。

在林赛错落有致的宫殿群中，从西南角落一座独立建筑的二楼窗台望出去，正西方血色的晚霞里，边缘锋锐的哥特式钟楼呈现出奇异的青黑色，衬着渐趋深黑的天幕，冷冷地泛着幽光。钟楼上巨大的座钟，指针直直指向深红扭曲的字母，依稀可辨是罗马数字七。钟摆还在缓慢摆动，发出钝重而洪亮的声响，远远传播开去。

钟楼的尖顶上，斜斜插着漆黑倒立的十字架，荆棘自底部缠绕而上，黑红色的铁锈仿佛某种不祥的液体，似乎下一刻便要顺着逆十字架缓缓淌下。

再往上一些的天空中，一群蝙蝠围绕着钟楼顶低低盘旋，如同一片低垂的黑云。

 

随着最后一次钟声消失在泛起微凉的空气中，天色完全黑下来。

蝙蝠盘旋的身影渐渐看不清，钟楼的轮廓也在浓黑中模糊成一片巍峨的剪影。

坐落在寂静之森以北，庞大古老的罗曼城，似乎格外受到夜之女神的青睐，她包裹在宽大的黑袍里的倩影总是迫不及待的早早降临。

 

夜里的一丝微风撩过厚重的暗红色天鹅绒窗帘，依稀露出雕花窗台里的半分光景。

和这座独立宫殿古老斑驳的外墙不同，内里的装潢十分精美堂皇。室内摆放的立柜木质看上去触感仿佛处子的肌肤，华丽的雕刻和花纹夹杂着玫瑰型的暗钮。所有饰物都印着统一的家纹——枝杈处栖息着黑蝙蝠的金色公麋鹿角。黑色大理石的地面光滑如镜，天花板和四周墙面上布满黑红金三色为主的壁绘，天使和恶魔各执弓箭刀斧，俯视着房间中央的大床。

床头青铜壁灯上雕饰着华丽繁复的花纹，因年代久远而更显黝黑，球形的灯台缓缓旋转，琉璃灯罩薄如蝉翼，镂空成骷髅的形状，跳动的火焰从骷髅口中探出摇曳，照亮床中央沉睡的美人。

 

是的，那毫无疑问是个美人——性别和年龄都无从影响的判断。

绸质的床单逶迤垂地，胡乱堆叠的洁白鹅毛抱枕里埋着几缕暗金色的乱发，发丝的颜色仿佛罗曼城处处流淌的黄金，又像是这极北之地罕见的阳光。床上的人双眼紧闭着，纤长如同蝶翼的睫毛却不停颤抖，眼珠在眼皮底下不安地移动，显然正做着什么并不太愉快的梦。

他的皮肤因为长期不见阳光而显得苍白透明，几乎可以看见其下青色的血管。挺拔的鼻梁周围散落着几点蜂蜜色的雀斑，不显瑕疵反倒更像是上帝无心洒落的恩典。饱满的唇就像是最最完美的艺术品，这让唇角还沾染着血迹的伤口显得更加触目惊心。

然而更加引人注目的，却是从喉结一路蔓延向下，层层叠叠青紫斑驳的吻痕。沿着锁骨到床单没有覆盖住的肩头——左肩上还有个深深的齿印——往下是胸口，也未能幸免，半消退的和新鲜的痕迹交杂印在这具肌骨均匀、线条完美的躯体上，一直到被床单覆盖住的胸口以下的部分。

 

与不染纤尘的地面正好相反，床头的矮柜上是倾倒的水晶高脚杯，深红的液体顺着杯口和柜面，将手工地毯浸湿了一小片。宽阔的大床上被褥凌乱，仿佛刚刚经历过一场室内小型风暴，蔷薇色的床单上处处是暧昧的暗色斑痕。即使是房间里浓重的玫瑰熏香也盖不住隐隐浮动的性事过后的特殊气味。

 

或许是过于疲惫，晨昏交替并未让美人醒来，他依然紧皱着眉头，在梦境之中挣扎沉沦。

又是这个紧紧纠缠他的梦境——

铅灰色的天空下是长长的蔓延向未知方向的单行道，道路两旁种植着高高的白桦，枝桠上停满了黑色代表不祥的飞禽。他在奔跑，不停的奔跑，要逃离什么看不见的危险——“你知道逃不掉的”。恐惧和被窥视的感觉牢牢扼住他的咽喉，然而他无法停下，甚至无法尖叫，只是在这死一般的寂静中不停地奔跑——

“我的”

“不、不！只是，该死的！停下！我必须，必须——”

“他是我的了，Sam Winchester。”

“不！！！”

 

再一次从强烈的坠落和失重感中惊醒，Dean猛地坐起，后背肌肉绷紧，全身被冷汗浸透，死咬的下颌和紧握的拳头还在不停地颤抖，祖母绿的眼睛里瞳孔扩张，双眼无意识地睁大到几乎撕裂眼眶。大约过了一个世纪那么久的时间——在他意识到这只不过又是那个不肯放过他的梦境之前。瞬间仿佛被抽走了脊梁，过度紧张的肌肉开始后知后觉地感到酸痛。他颓然倒回枕头上，缓缓抬起手掌，盖住了自己的脸。

 

这是Dean Winchester没办法救他的弟弟之后的第183天。


	3. 吟诵者

季风来了。

 

一年一度的季风带着干净的阳光和海盐的气味，湿润柔软得好像少女的嘴唇，慢慢吻醒尚在严冬的苍白梦境中懵懂徘徊的伊甸大陆。

它仿佛不知疲倦似的，自广阔的洋面上生发，跃过南部小村庄的篱笆，一路漫过延绵无际的平原，翻过起伏不定的山峦。在沃伦河的浪花上只逗留了一瞬，就接着自寂静之森的林梢间穿行，裹挟着新加入的露水和叶尖的清新香气，轻轻晃醒了罗曼城墙边刚打苞的野蔷薇。

城西最高的看守塔上，年轻的卫兵只不过打了半分钟的盹，风已经悄悄从他背后绕进去，自英灵殿前洁白威严的大理石台阶下潜行，直至那座最华丽也最阴冷的主殿。

重重叠叠仿佛从不曾被掀起过的金色流苏和深红帐幔里，彻日彻夜燃烧的银质烛台上，凝固有若实质的火苗猛地抖动一下，得知了这个消息。

 

——季风来了。

 

这是座坐落于英帕拉平原中南部的小城，有个美丽的名字叫“珀尔”，在以诺语里的意思，是“失落的明珠”。

和伊甸大陆上的大部分城市相同，她也是在60年前那场持续十数年的战火中被波及，有着百年历史的城池一夜焚毁；然后又沉寂许久，才在漫长的火光和硝烟终于散尽以后，以血泪为养料，在战争的废墟上重新开出的柔韧的花。

整个小城的建筑以蓝白为主，掩映在四季常青的高大乔木林里，静静地依偎着英帕拉母亲的怀抱。珀尔以她得天独厚的地理位置，同时接受自北向南奔流入海的沃伦河，以及从西部经年不化的米什尔雪山脚下起源的地下河这两股甘甜乳汁的哺育，显得年轻、漂亮、富足而生机勃勃。

 

虽然“圣战”（那场艰苦卓绝的漫长战争彻底结束了以诺长达百年的黑暗统治，让伊甸大陆终于迎来全新的光明，不同种族的人们得以和平共处，不同职业的人也能够互相理解和尊重，新的时代充满美好的希望。不知道由谁开始，人们提起那动荡的十年时，都冠以这样敬畏的称呼）结束五年以后，以诺、英帕拉和该隐之间就不再有明确的界限划分，并且在新内阁政策的鼓励下开始通婚。到这一代的孩子们出生时，血统之间的区别已经十分模糊，不过眼前的少女，还是有着非常明显的让人一眼就能看出她的Impala血统的外貌特征，只有Impala的富饶宽广，才能养育出这样纯正的金发碧眼的美人——

少女有着一头美丽的金色长发，随意地编了个麻花辫，用发夹在右耳后固定成一个精巧的发髻，几丝调皮翘起的发尾在早春的阳光下闪耀着缎子般的光泽；少女的耳垂上有一个小小的绿松石耳钉，与她翠绿的大眼睛很是相衬；年轻白皙的肌肤上，巧克力色的雀斑几乎在闪闪发光；健康苗条的身材在她亚麻色的长袍下撑起引人遐想的曲线。此时这位美丽的少女，正左手提着一个搭着方格手帕的篮子，右手扶住头顶汲满清水的陶罐，步履轻快地向城外走去。

 

Impala的女儿总是善于聆听风的消息。

湖里的冰还没有完全消融，但山胡桃树已经开始冒出新绿的嫩芽，云雀也开始在枝杈间追逐嬉戏，露珠在朦胧的雾气中熠熠闪烁，她听见这些，知道季风来了。

吟游诗人也来了。

 

少女的心好像她早上看见的那只小松鼠一样跳得欢欣，她希望这次那个风趣而英俊的吟游诗人，能尝一尝她花了整夜精心烘焙，又每片细细涂抹上黄油和蓝莓果酱，松软可口的面包；或者喝一口她清晨出发，在山脚的泉眼里汲来的第一捧甘甜清澈的泉水。她喜欢那个每年和季风一起到来，又从来像风一样不会停留太久的吟游诗人——大概仅次于她对邻家和她一起长大的该隐族棕发少年那么喜欢。

 

当少女到达珀尔城外沃伦河畔最大的那棵榕树下时，和之前的每一次一样，那位受人欢迎的吟游诗人早就在那里了，一群孩子、青少年和成年人围在他身边，带着朝圣般的神情听着他的故事，他的歌。

村子里没有人知道吟游诗人的来历，整个珀尔城大概也没人知道，Impala的少女猜想。毕竟他是那么迷人，又总有那么多说不完的迷人的故事，如果有人认识他，干嘛不把他留下来呢？

 

然而不知名的吟游诗人从来不长久停留。他总是在季风来临的第一天准时出现，和风一起带来新鲜的故事。

有时他说起米什尔雪山上皑皑的积雪，是如何在第一缕朝阳的光辉下折射出七彩的霞光；有时他提到遥远南海的金色海滩，粉的、黑的圆润的珍珠，到处都是，在晚上映着漂浮水母发出的荧光，能带你看到小美人鱼的梦。

他的每个故事都让人如痴如狂，却从来不和他自己相关。没有人知道吟游诗人从哪里来，也没有人知道他要到哪里去。人们只知道他像季风一样，总会在下一年的这个时间出现。

 

她的吟游诗人，少女悄悄地这样想。

他是那么好看，当他沉默的时候，脸上总是带着沉静又悲悯的神情，让人心怀畏惧、肃然起敬；而他开口的时候，眼睛里又透露出仿佛孩子的天真神气，让你情不自禁地想要亲近他，跟随他的讲述微笑起来。

靠近他的每个人，都能感受到那种平和被安抚的力量，像羽毛，又像风。

他的声音也那么低沉动听，就像大提琴上奏响的弦音。他的措辞总是有着诗歌般的韵律；他的动作，虽然刻意掩饰过，仍然带着挥之不去的矜持和优雅；而他的口音，并不是标准的Impala语，总在尾音处有些微妙的上扬和停顿——那是以诺语的特点。

她的吟游诗人，少女想，在成为吟游诗人之前，他应该出身良好，来自以诺的贵族家庭。

 

少女沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有留意到时间流逝，晚霞升起，人群散去。

直到那个絮絮讲述的声音停下来，又在她耳边响起，她才恍然惊醒——“有什么需要我帮助的么？”

少女慌张地四处张望，发现身边已经没有其他人，那双蔚蓝得好像雨后天空的眼睛的主人，真真切切地注视着她，就是在跟她说话。瞬间脸涨得通红，少女结结巴巴不知道应该如何回答，然而她没能踌躇太长时间，一个愤怒而清亮的声音打断了她——

“Deanna!”

 

少女惊愕地回过头去，看到那个该隐族的少年——她的青梅竹马——正怒气冲冲地向她走来。棕色头发的少年走到她边上，伸出手保护性地搂住她的肩膀，榛绿色的眼睛饱含警惕地瞪视着眼前的陌生人。  


英俊的吟游诗人愣怔了一瞬，然后很快意识到少年的敌意从何而来。他退后一步，上上下下打量了几遍这对少年情侣，似乎是看到了什么真的很有趣的事情，他的蓝眼睛里渐渐晕染开来浓重的笑意。与他平时吟诵那些故事时浅淡的笑不同，Cain的少年和Impala的少女看着他，仿佛看到瓦诺湖上的冰层消融，露出冰面之下蓝得好像初绽的矢车菊的湖面。

没有让这种不明来由的尴尬局面僵持太久，在少年发恼之前，吟游诗人很快收敛了笑容。他右手放到胸前，流畅而不失风度地施了个半身鞠躬礼，直起身来时，他那奇妙而悦耳的声音带着谦逊的歉意——“很抱歉我的失礼。Misha，我的名字。”

然后他对露出困惑神情的少年眨眨眼，说：“Deanna小姐的确非常美丽迷人，不过我的年龄可能太大了一些。而且我非常确信，她的心上人正站在我的面前。”

少女的脸像天边的晚霞一样哄然燃烧起来，诗人却仍只是善意地笑着，摆摆头示意少年去看Deanna紧紧抓住他手臂的纤细右手。全心全意地，信任地，好像那就是安全和保证，是她的一切。

 

同为英帕拉母亲的儿女，珀尔的少年少女像他们的父辈一样善良勤劳、热情好客。

误会轻易地被消解，吟游诗人Misha，现在正和Deanna以及她的心上人Samuel一起，坐在大榕树下分享面包和清水。

棕发的少年高挑、英俊，还在为刚才的误解而稍稍有些腼腆；年轻的身体尚未锻炼出强劲的肌肉，更未来得及在战斗中留下伤痕，但是看得出来那稍显单薄的身体里已经蕴藏着不容忽视的爆发力，Misha相信，总有一天这个和那个传说中的伟大革命者一样的名字，还会再次在历史的烟尘中绽放光辉。

诗人并没有去吃少女精心准备的面包，只是接受了陶罐里的清水。不过他向Deanna和Samuel解释说他正在斋戒期，不吃动物脂肪制成的黄油，体贴的少年少女接受了他的道谢和歉意，并没有因为这个而带来更多的尴尬。

 

他们谈到珀尔这一年来的变化，谈到Misha走过的旅程和足迹。一直到天色暗下来，百灵和杜鹃都开始返回自己的巢穴。而话题再次回到他们自己身上。

“Deanna… Samuel…” Misha喃喃着他们两个的名字，蓝眼睛里再次浮起那种难以捉摸的笑意，“真是有趣的巧合。” 他说。

没有给两个年轻人提问的机会，他自己给出了解释，“你们让我想起了我的朋友。在很久以前，我们也曾这样坐在一起聊天，从早到晚，都不会感到厌倦。”

神秘的吟游诗人终于说起自己的事情，Impala的姑娘和她的恋人一起，都露出了专注的神情。

而Misha只是微微笑着，看着远处渐渐淡下去的霞光。他脸上的神情很难形容，似乎是缅怀，还带着怅惘，让Deanna想起老祖母在壁炉边谈起自己年轻时的往事，就是这样的表情；然而诗人年轻又苍老的眼神里，又好像有小簇的烟火在次第绽放，Deanna的小弟弟第一次看见嵌满天幕的星辰时，也是那样的雀跃和向往。

 

而诗人低沉的声音终于开始缓缓讲述了，他说是作为自己先前失礼举动的歉意的表达，接下来要讲的，是关于他朋友的故事，也是关于那个伊甸大陆上最最勇敢的战士，如何不屈地与命运之手抗争的，爱与勇气的讴歌。

 

“他是珀尔纯血的子民，Impala母亲最忠诚勇敢的儿子……”

“他自信、强大，轻而易举地就能俘获所有少女的芳心……”

“他是阳光和绿叶的化身，又是血与火、剑与盾的代言人……”

……

“他是伊甸之光。”

“他的名字，叫做Dean Winchester。”


End file.
